Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert is a Thomas/MLP:FIM/Hit Entertainment film to be made by DavidBrennan99. It aired in August 2017. Plot When TV-presenter Buck Douglas arrives in Pontypandy, the town gets a little over-excited at the prospect of featuring on Buck’s Alien Quest show. With UFO sightings and mild peril on the increase, Fireman Sam sets off to find out what’s behind all this sudden alien activity. When Buck Douglas’ final big stunt goes awry and causes a forest fire, Sam and the team work together to get everyone to safety and Sam is even more determined to get to the bottom of the mysterious events. Trivia * The Wild Kratts, (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z) Berkeley Beetle, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Flynn (Thomas and Friends), Belle (Thomas and Friends), Harold the Helicopter, Captain, Butch, Rocky, The Gruffalo's Child, Kenai, Koda, Nita, Rutt, Tuke, Oliver (Thomas & Friends), Toad, Mike (Thomas & Friends), Bert, Rex (Thomas & Friends), Farmer Pickles, Travis, Sumsy, Scruffey, Squawk, Witch (Room on the Broom), Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Luna and Skylar, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Aisling, Principal Cinch, Raffuzio Pulpo, Sailor John, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo and Garble guest starring in this film. * Principal Cinch, Raffuzio Pulpo, Sailor John, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo and Garble work for Buck Douglas in this film. * This film will mark the first debut of Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Luna and Skylar from Elena of Avalor, ''Slappy and Skippy Squirrel from ''Animaniacs ''Ben and Saoirse from ''Song of the Sea, Aisling from The Secret of Kells ''and Principal Cinch from ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. * Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Berkeley Beetle, Discord, Flynn, Belle, Harold, Captain, Butch, Rocky, the Gruffalo's Child, Kenai, Koda, Nita, Rutt, Tuke, Oliver, Toad, Mike, Bert, Rex, Farmer Pickles, Travis, Scruffey, Squawk, Witch, Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Luna and Skylar, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Travis, Farmer Pickles, Scruffty the dog, Sumsy, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse and Aisling will face Principal Cinch for the first time. * Tick Tock the Crocodile makes a cameo appearance at the climax when Fireman Sam unmasks Buck Douglas' alien disguise. * This film took place after ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Dance Magic ''when Sunny Flare told the heroes and Rarity's human counterpart that Cinch has been fired from Crystal Prep and been replaced by Dean Cadance. * Jennifer Love Hewitt's version of the song ''Scooby Doo Where Are You ''and The Hippos' version of ''The Aliens Are Here ''are featured in the beginning and the fire of Pontypandy Island scene for this film. * There are two James, two Charlies and two Mikes in this film. * Thomas the Tank Engine, James Jones and Arnold McKinley are all voiced by John Hasler. * Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Norman Price, Charlie Jones, Duck and Paxton are all voiced by Steven Kynman. * Spud the scarecrow, James (Thomas & Friends) and Flynn (Thomas & Friends) are all voiced by Rob Rackstraw. * There is a bonus ending to show that Buck Douglas, Principal Cinch, Raffuzio Pulpo and Sailor John was sent to Newtown police station. Diesel 10 then shows up and offers Buck a place in the Rough Gang to get revenge on Fireman Sam, Norman, Spud, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their team, to which Buck Douglas accepts and Diesel 10 use the Evil-nator to make Buck Douglas truly evil and plans to break him, Principal Cinch, Sailor John and Raffuzio Pulpo out of jail. Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Mystery films Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims